


Apple Bottom Jeans

by presumablynot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presumablynot/pseuds/presumablynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has them apple bottom jeans (jeans) boots with the fur (with the fur) and Cora has them baggy sweatpants and them reeboks with the straps (with the straps) and they get low low low low low low low...<br/>Or, AU in which Cora and Lydia are dancers for a music video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Bottom Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt by [tswizzin](http://onikamaraj.co.vu/)

When Cora got into acting, she didn’t think it would be like this. She didn’t imagine that she’d have so much trouble finding decent roles, and resort to doing music videos. It’s a good thing she can dance, otherwise she’d be stuck doing crappy infomercials. Not that she would stoop that low- no she’d probably have given up on acting in order to preserve her dignity.

  
But there she is- on set for the first day of shooting. There are so many people, and infinite racks of clothing are rolled through the halls towards the hair and makeup section. Cora follows, and soon gets dressed Baggy sweatpants and the reeboks with the straps.

When her makeup is being done, she looks over and sees another dancer sit down for makeup right next to her. The makeup artist quickly chastises her for moving and messing up her mascara. Cora agrees to sit still, but still watches the other girl through the mirror. She’s wearing a lacy maroon tank top that showed off her body, and below that were apple bottom jeans and boots with the fur.

The whole club would definitely be looking at her, Cora thought, remembering the lyrics of the song they’d be dancing to.

***

There was some choreography but for the most part, as soon as the cameras started rolling they were basically supposed to dance like hot people in a club- the sexier the better.

Cora could work with that. She was doing pretty well already, dancing almost absentmindedly with the people placed near her for the first few minutes, when the girl from before moved through the crowd a bit, shaking things up in what was otherwise a simple shoot. The director hadn’t told them to move around that much, and yet here was the redhead from before, dancing closer and closer towards Cora, until she situated herself just inches from her.

The girl locked eyes with Cora and did a slight variation of one of the moves they’d been taught. Then she dropped low to the ground and came back up with the music.  
Two can play at that, Cora thought. She made an elaborate motion leading into a 180 degree turn to start grinding with her. The girl was more than responsive, and- okay would the director even be upset with them for taking some creative license? Probably not. This music video was turning out a lot more fun than Cora had anticipated.  
They danced together all through the first portion of shooting, and when they all stopped for a water break, the girl finally introduced herself.

“I’m Lydia,” she said, sticking her hand out.

It was funny, after intimately dancing like that, for her to initiate such a formal gesture, but Cora went with it. “Lydia, you’re one hell of a dancer,” she said, as she shook her hand. “I’m Cora.”

They were interrupted by a crew member who had been watching during filming. He came over and made a rude and overtly sexual comment at them. By the time Lydia was done with him, he was on the verge of tears and half-running, half-walking directly away from them.

“He could have at least bought me dinner first,” Lydia scoffed, making fun of the guy even after he was gone.

“How about I buy you dinner instead?” Cora asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but quietly hoping for a yes.

“I’d like that.”

They threw away their paper cups and headed back to the dance floor.


End file.
